


heartache

by cozyshiba



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyshiba/pseuds/cozyshiba
Summary: After her brother's death, Wanda just needs a bit of comfort. Steve ends up being there for her.





	heartache

She stared out at the city, mousy hair being pushed back by the wind as her upper body leaned over the edge of the tower. Her brown eyes focused on the people walking by on the streets, all preoccupied with their own lives and their own problems, whether little or big. She sighed and clutched the paper she held in her left hand as she tried not to cry. When she unfurled her hand, her eyes wandered to the paper. It was a picture of a boy and girl, smiling, happy.

The brunette choked back a silent sob as her thumb caressed the boy’s grinning face. She missed him; oh god, did she miss him. “Why do you always have to be so heroic.” She whispered, voice filled with an accent that was from a place that no longer existed. The place where they grew up, the place where he was killed. She shook her head and slumped over the edge of the building, eyes raising up and landing on a girl who was waving down a taxi. Her eyes flickered to a man smoking a cigarette and then to a mother and her kids before they finally landed their hazel hues on the stars.

She let her fingers dance, creating a red haze that she let fly lazily up to the sky as if it were a star like the others. When a door slammed shut, the red disappeared, her eyes going back to hazel instead of the vivid scarlet they had been. “What do you want.” She stated, not turning to look at who came to join her.

They silently came to stand next to her, a shoulder brushing against hers, causing her to shudder and curl in on herself. “You don’t need to pretend that you’re okay, Wanda.” Their voice popped up, startling the girl to look at them. Immediately she recognized the blonde hair and kind, blue eyes that could melt her walls in seconds.

“He died.” Her voice shook breathily, pain and sadness evident in the way it flowed through the air. “Pietro died, Steve. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to feel.” Wanda fully faced him now, tears streaking down her skin, eyes wide and arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Steve’s eyes filled with concern. She was broken, all because of him. Because he wasn’t there in time. Silently, he pulled her into his arms, one hand going into her hair as the other rubbed soft circles into her back. The brunette gripped onto his blue shirt as she let go.

“It’s going to be okay.” Steve’s voice was soft. He couldn’t muster up enough strength to speak any louder without his voice breaking. Someone needed to be strong for her. He was going to try his hardest to be that someone for her. “It’ll all be okay.” She sniffed and let her fingers release his shirt, her arms wrapping around his waist so she could pull herself closer.

“Я скучаю по нему.” She muttered, not expecting him to understand. However, he didn’t need to know the exact words to know what she meant. He just hugged her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it's not a reader insert, but I hope you still like it!! Should I do some more scarlet witch in the future? Let me know!
> 
> -cozyshiba


End file.
